Almost Kiss
by MISSxMAGIC
Summary: This is what I think should have happened when Jack interrupted Alice and Hatter in the forest. I also added what I think Alice should have done before stepping through the Looking Glass! HatterXAlice. R&R please!
1. In the Forest

**A/N: Okay this is how I thought the forest scene should have gone. This is set right after Jack interrupted Hatter and Alice's almost kiss. **

**I own nothing. Absolutely, positively zip.**

Usually, Alice kept her cool. But that didn't mean she didn't have her breaking point. She had been cheated on, lied to, used, shot at, and almost died a number of times in the past two days. But she had kept her cool. All because of this one little stupid ring, who knows how many people were suffering. Alice had kept her cool though. But when Jack said "or this man", Alice broke.

"What did you say? This man, huh? You mean the man who saved my life a number of times, did not put me in a situation like this, did not ever lie to me, it's because of him that I am ALIVE.", Alice was close to screaming.

"Alice, you have to understand…", Jack tried to stroke her face. She slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", she shrieked. Alice stared at him with cold eyes. Hatter, standing off to the side, was staring in shock. He was almost proud of Alice, even if she wasn't his Alice.

"Where is the ring, Alice?", Jack inquired. She knew that without the ring, they couldn't overthrow the queen, and she couldn't go home.

"Where it belongs.", she stated flatly and turned to the king on his throne.

"Huh, right under my very nose.", Charlie mused.

"Take me to my dad.", Alice directed at Jack.

"Alright. We need to get going now though.", he remarked. Hatter looked at Alice, knowing he couldn't go with her.

"I wish you all the luck in the world Alice.", Hatter said sadly.

"You're coming with us, Hatter.", she said, looking him in the eyes. He had such soft brown eyes…

"I don't think I figure in the future king's plans.", Hatter forced a chuckle. Alice noticed.

"He's coming with us.", she said, turning towards Jack.

"Caterpillar was very clear. The Resistance will only help you on their terms. It is for your safety and your father's, you must come alone.", he almost sounded happy to say it.

"Hey, it's alright. I wouldn't wanna go with this guy anyway.", Hatter forced a smile. "You're in safe hands now, go.", he looked so sad.

Alice hugged him and muttered a small "thank you" into his ear. Hatter took a second to make sure he would remember her. She had stood up for him, and that made him ecstatic beyond words. But she was leaving, and it was like his world was crashing down around him. When they pulled apart, he gave a small nod to her and walked away. Alice left with Jack, still thinking about Hatter.

**A/N: It's short, but I'm pretty satisfied with it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	2. The Looking Glass

**A/N: Another Alice blows up one-shot, but I kept some things the same. Beware Jack fans! **

**I don't own anything. Still nothing…nope.**

Alice had been talking to Charlie when Prince (excuse her, King) Jack had…interrupted the conversation. Now that she thought of it, he was very good at interrupting things. He pulled her over to the side. _Great, _she thought, _I've had enough of this already_.

He pulled out the Stone of Wonderland, the small ring that had gotten her into all of this mess. She was still extremely aggravated about the lying and the cheating.

"When I offered you this the first time, you didn't know what it meant. This time I want to offer to you as my queen. Will you be my queen, Alice?", he looked so hopeful.

_How can I put this in the most polite way possible?, _she thought.

"No, Jack. I've changed. I want something else. The cheating and the lies are too much. I deserve better than that.", she stated flatly.

"Well then, I suppose that's understandable. Will you at least do me the honor of restarting the Looking Glass?", he offered her the ring.

"Ha. Get your Duchess to do it.", and with that, she walked towards the entrance she saw Hatter come through.

"Hatter!", she called. _Had he heard what she had said to Jack? _She almost hoped he did.

"Hi, Alice. I was afraid I'd missed you.", he looked at her dreamily.

"Yea, well you cut it a little close.", she laughed.

"Yea, I guess I was trying not to think about you…anyways, I was wondering if you ever had thoughts on coming back…"

"You want me to stay?", she was about 70/30 not in favor of that idea, but was eager for his answer.

"Oh, hell no! No, you should go.", his voice rose.

"Yea, you're right. I've probably had enough of Wonderland for a lifetime.", she let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes, I bet you have." An awkward silence.

_Come on, you just blew off your ex, now tell him how you feel!, _Alice's head screamed at her mouth.

_Alright you idiot, tell her how much she means to you!, _Hatter's mouth was also not working to his benefit.

Suddenly remembering the jacket she was wearing, Alice shrugged it off and handed it to Hatter.

"You don't have to…brilliant.", he forced a smile. "So, I guess we should…", he held out his arms, wanting that hug. Alice very awkwardly gave him a short hug, then mentally cursed herself because she knew he deserved much more than that.

"You know, you could come to my world. You might like it.", she urged.

"Yea, we could- we could do pizza.", Hatter mused.

"Yes…and lots of other things.", his mouth almost dropped to the floor. Other things? His imagination was running wild and he wanted to sweep her off her feet right then and there.

That was when the worker came. He started to pull Alice towards her world.

"Really? I was just…", but she had to go. Alice gave a glance back at Hatter, not even bothering to look at Jack. With another shove, she was falling again.

**A/N: I kind of tweaked Alice's reaction. But come on, if a guy ever did that to me, I would be blowing up! Also, I left Alice and Hatter's conversation the same because I felt like if I changed it, the ending wouldn't have turned out the same. Review please! It means a lot, trust me!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


End file.
